


Movies at Genma's!

by Desbelleschoses



Series: Unofficial Rulebook for Reckless Ninja [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror Movie Night, Jealous Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: Kakashi is still jealous that Iruka kissed Tenzo, and Tenzo asks him to behave himself at Genma's for their horror movie night. Kakashi is able to work out his jealousy once they get home.





	Movies at Genma's!

“You _have_ to be nice to Iruka. I need you to just let bygones be bygones.” Tenzo insisted, his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders as they stood at the end of the road. “All you have to do is be in the same room. I don’t care if you ignore him, just don’t start anything. I like being able to hang out with our friends, okay?”

“I mean, he’s the new guy, so if anyone’s gonna get kicked out it’s gonna be him.” Kakashi’s eyes glinted at the thought.

“Kakashi. No. Look at me. _Do not_ start anything. Not verbally, not physically, not even mentally. Don’t _continue_ anything you think he might have started, either. Please, I just want to have a nice night.”

“If he kisses you again, I’ll hit him.”

“He won’t, and you won’t, alright? He and I talked about what happened. You just need to keep from getting jealous or threatened. Can you do that for me?”

Kakashi made a noncommittal sound from the base of his throat.

“ _Can you do that for me_?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Kakashi walked one step behind Tenzo as they approached Genma’s place. Really, he wanted nothing more than to put that presumptuous substitute schoolteacher in his place with a few sharp words – and maybe a sharper kunai. Even if the relationship between him and Tenzo was a secret, the kid should’ve known better. His kouhai was most certainly off the market, and Iruka’s assumption to the contrary made his blood boil.

An elbow to the ribs pulled him from his thoughts, which had been written clearly on his face. Well, clearly for Tenzo. Most others wouldn’t have been able to guess just how he wanted to make Iruka back down. If he couldn’t be direct in doing so, he’d have to get creative in his subtlety.

Tenzo’s knock on Genma’s door was answered with a shout. “C’min, s’open!”

After removing their shoes in the entryway, the pair made their way down the hall to the living room. Anko stood on a chair, pinning blankets over the windows to keep the room dark. Without looking back at them, she mused, “It’s a goddamn miracle; Kakashi’s been _early_ the last, what, two times?”

“In my defense, one of those was at my house.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.” Anko hopped down, sticking the pins between her lips as she moved the chair down to the next window. With a jerk of her head, she indicated that Genma was in the kitchen.

Tenzo took the liberty of searching for their host, while Kakashi stood where he was, hands in his pockets. He decided that, while they were alone, he might as well ask for Anko’s opinion. “Yo, Anko. Whaddya think about that Iruka kid?” He took several steps forward until he was standing beside her chair, looking up at her.

“Well,” Anko mouthed around the pins, “he’s a cutie, gotta give him that. A little too sweet. Like, let-me-walk-you-home-with-no-expectations sweet. Kinda like Tenzo, ya know? Sweet on the outside and on the inside. You, you’ve gotta get past the sour outside. Then some of us are sour all the way through.”

Amused by her imagery, Kakashi inquired, “So, how’s that diet going?”

With a snort of amusement, Anko told him, “Didn’t even last a damn day. I’m gonna get the most out of my metabolism while I still have it.” With a jump, she was back on the floor, her task completed. “Speaking of Tenzo, he doesn’t mind horror, does he? The lineup Genma and I put together’s pretty fucked.”

“I don’t know. I think he’ll be fine.”

“Asuma and Kurenai almost bailed on us. We had to let go of one that gave Asuma night terrors for a month after he saw it the first time.”

“I’m sure Kurenai appreciates that.”

“I hope so. That was my favorite.”

A knock sounded on the door, at which Anko shouted “C’min, s’open!”

“You sure Genma’s okay with you letting random people in his house? Next one might be a mass murderer.”

In a dry, monotone voice, Anko sarcastically despaired, “Oh, no. Whatever will we do? If only everyone at this party was a jonin-level ninja.” Unable to keep up the façade, she broke into a smile before laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Genma turned into the living room, Tenzo following behind with a large bowl of popcorn.

“I am,” Anko informed him before turning her attention to their new arrivals. Guy had joined up with Aoba and Hayate for the walk over.

Genma made eye contact with Kakashi and jerked his thumb at Anko. “Stone-cold sober, too.” He rolled his eyes. “Just make yourselves at home, I guess. First come first serve for the couch and shit, but nobody takes my black chair. You got that?” He leveled the group with his narrowed eyes, pointing with his senbon. “Alright.”

Once Genma was back in the kitchen, Aoba looked at Anko. “You’re going to take the chair, aren’t you?”

With a mischievous grin, she confirmed, “Fuck yeah I am.”

“Who’re we missing?” Tenzo asked, trying to be helpful, yet still unsure what he was supposed to do with the large bowl.

“Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka… Yeah. Izumo and Kotetsu are on guard duty, so just those three.” Anko saw Tenzo’s distress and took the bowl from him, carrying it to one of the end tables by the couch. “Anybody have a preference?” she asked her friends. “’Cause we can fit four on the couch if we squeeze. The lovebirds can manage in that recliner, and then there’s Genma’s precious chair. So three on the floor?”

“I don’t mind,” Guy volunteered. He had a knack for getting comfortable no matter where he was.

“Yeah, I think I’ll sit on the floor. I like you all, but I don’t want to be plastered to anybody for the next several hours,” Hayate wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

Aoba clearly hadn’t thought about this detail, quirking an eyebrow above his dark glasses. “I’ll be the third.”

“Thanks, guys. Genma’ll buy you a round next time we’re out.” Anko clapped a skeptical Hayate and Aoba on the back.

There was a knock, announcing a new arrival. Before Anko could shout, Genma snapped down the hall, “Just open the damn door!”

The door opened on its own, and a very distressed Iruka peered into the hallway. He’d heard Genma and assumed the comment was directed at him. “I’m supposed to be here, right?” he whispered, looking pleadingly at Hayate, who was the first person he saw.

“You’re good. He was yelling at Anko. No worries.”

“Oh, good.” Iruka sighed in relief. “Scared me for a minute, there.”

“You sure you’re okay with horror flicks?” Hayate eyed him warily.

“Yeah, no, I’ll be fine. That’s totally different.”

From the open doorway, Asuma spoke up. “Is there a reason we’re all standing by the door, or…”

“Okay, okay, everybody in.” Anko stood off to the side, waving the horde of ninja down the hallway. “Let’s go, Let’s go. Shut the door, Kurenai? Thanks. To the living room, people, we have movies to watch.

As expected, Asuma and Kurenai settled in to the armchair together. Kakashi eyed Iruka, waiting to see where he’d sit before taking a seat himself. When he sat down at the end of the couch, Kakashi sat at the other. Good. This would leave Tenzo beside him and Anko next to Iruka. That ought to distract the kid.

Anko, however, had thrown herself into Genma’s chair, waiting for his reaction.

Genma appeared at the other end of the hall, a second bowl of popcorn in hand. “Everybody’s here?” When he saw Anko, he clicked his tongue. “God dammit, really? I ask one fucking thing…” He flicked the lights off, engulfing the room in darkness. Guy leaned forward and turned on the television, at which point Anko swore.

“Get your bony ass off of me!” She beat with closed fists on Genma’s back.

“Bitch, you take my seat, this is what you get. Now stop moving. You’ll make me sick.”

By the time the VCR reached the title screen, the bickering stopped, ending in a ceasefire of sorts between Anko and Genma. It seemed they’d learned how to share, as Genma stretched languidly on the chair and footrest while Anko sat with crossed arms, less displeased than she let on.

This threw a wrench in Kakashi’s plan. Without Anko as a buffer, Iruka and Tenzo would be sitting together. At this point, he couldn’t just stand up and sit between them, could he? No, that’s too obvious. Tenzo’d make sure he heard about that later. He resisted the impulse to throw an arm around his shoulders and pull him to his side, but that would give everything away. While he trusted his friends, they couldn’t let slip what they didn’t know. For now, with their ANBU situation, it was best kept that way.

Although, he’d managed to get away with a few discreet gestures before. And it wasn’t so much that his sexuality was a secret, even if he didn’t go around proclaiming it to the world. His usual level of flirtatiousness, perhaps cranked up a little due to the environment, should be enough to ward off Iruka if the need arose. Satisfied with his adaptation to current events, Kakashi settled down onto the couch as the words “ _Murder Mansion”_ splashed across the television screen in dripping blood.

The film was older, black and white. To its credit, it didn’t use special effects that would make it obvious; the focus was on the human characters themselves, who tried to fight back against the one among them who was committing the gruesome murders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tenzo lean in and whisper to Iruka, who then passed him the bowl of popcorn closest to where they sat. Tenzo looked back at the screen, but Iruka watched Tenzo for a few more seconds than strictly necessary.

Casually, he crossed his legs and shifted his weight, leaning back against the couch as his arm draped along the back. It was a shift for his own comfort, but it also placed him closer to Tenzo, who, thankfully, seemed not to notice any nefarious intentions.

One by one, the characters on the screen were picked off until the final two remained. Of course, the murderer had been the detective the whole time. Just as the film reached its climax, Genma threw a handful of popcorn at Asuma and Kurenai, who had gotten a little too close for everyone else’s comfort. “Do that at your own damn house!” he scolded.

“Shhhhh!!” Anko slapped him on the arm, trying to focus on the struggle for the knife playing out on the screen. The woman wrestled the knife away from the detective, and the momentum sent him falling off the roof to the ground below. It was cliché and hardly terrifying, but it was the best movie to ease everyone into the genre. It set up false expectations for the next film, which was described only as ‘cult horror’ below the title printed on the box.

It came strong out of the gate, setting itself up as a body horror, rather than suspense, movie. Leave it to Anko to find a film scary enough to startle a room full of top-ranking ninja, even those from the black ops division. Asuma did his best to maintain his masculinity, but the grip he had on Kurenai’s hand turned his knuckles white. Kurenai turned toward him and whispered something in his ear, at which he shook his head in determination.

“No no no no _no no no no NO!_ ” Guy winced as the character on-screen didn’t head his warning, making the mistake of running into the woods and to his gruesome fate. Aoba swallowed uncomfortably, face contorted as he watched, thankful that no one could see the look in his eyes.

The cacophonic music hissed through the speakers, punctuated by a blood-curdling scream that sent Tenzo into the air, almost overturning the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Kakashi looked at his companion, whose widened eyes seemed to take up half his face.

Iruka had pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his kneecaps as he watched. Even in the dim light of the television, the color had obviously drained from his tanned face. At the scream, his hand shot out and grabbed Tenzo’s in a vice grip, his forehead pressed into his knees to avoid watching. It took him a second to realize what he’d done, and he pulled away, mumbling something that Kakashi couldn’t hear. Tenzo leaned in to reply, and Iruka nodded with a small grin.

Another screech of music made Kakashi’s hair stand on end. He wasn’t one to be startled easily, but the sound effects in this film were deeply unsettling. He used the moment as an excuse to move his hand from the back of the couch, adjusting his wrist so that he could wrap his fingers around the top of Tenzo’s bicep.

The scene went silent. The music stopped, and there was no noise aside from the creaking of floorboards underneath the on-screen character’s footsteps. The door squealed open as the character descended into the basement. Then the music returned, coupled with sadistic laughter and screaming.

“Fuck!” Asuma shouted at the same moment, startling everyone more than the movie had. Tenzo was half in Kakashi’s lap, and Iruka looked like he was about to cry. Guy clutched his heart and breathed raggedly. Hayate looked like he was ready to attack what he, in his captivated state, considered a threat.

Kurenai slapped Asuma on the chest in disapproval. “Don’t do that!” He’d shouted right in her ear, which she now covered with her other hand.

“Sorry…” Asuma smiled bashfully. He had a feeling it’d be a while before his friends let him forget that one.

Tenzo shifted, intending to move back to the middle of the couch, but Kakashi’s arm closed in around his shoulders to keep him where he was. To his surprise, Tenzo settled in against him.

The final scene was only a few seconds long, a zoom-in from a long to medium shot, which showed the villain, barely in sight, at the edge of the screen. The music screeched one final time before the credits began to roll.

“Well, that’s it for me.” Aoba stood up and stretched, carefully stepping around his comrades. His squad was leaving the village before dawn, and he needed to sleep while he could. If he left now, he could manage five hours. “Hayate?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, pushing himself up. While Hayate _could_ go without sleep, he knew he shouldn’t. It would be bad for the mission. “Later,” he said to the group as they turned to leave. “Should be back in about a week.”

“How late is it?” Iruka asked, looking around the darkened room for a clock.

“A little after midnight,” Guy informed him as he leaned back against the base of the couch.

Iruka groaned. “Dammit… okay.” He put his hands on his knees and forced himself to stand. “I’m out, too, then. I’m supposed to sub this week.”

“For who?” Tenzo asked out of curiosity.

Iruka grimaced, muttering “The ten-year-olds.”

Kurenai smirked knowingly, remembering her father’s complaints about students. “Ah, just old enough to be assholes and young enough not to care.”

“Pretty much.”

“You’ve got this,” Tenzo assured him, doing his best to be positive.

“Yeah, we’ll see how much I have it when they’re practicing with shuriken.”

“Try not to get hit,” Genma offered.

“Thanks. Really helpful.”

“Anytime.”

As the three men left, Anko picked up the third video and waved it in the air. “So, you ready for _Phobias_?”

“No. I’ve heard about that one. No way in hell.” Asuma pushed himself out of the chair, doing his best not to elbow Kurenai. “Babe, you can stay, but I’m out.”

“Asuma-” Kurenai protested, but he was already putting on his shoes.

“Nope. Call me a coward if you want, but I’m _not_ going there.”

Kurenai slid out of the chair, informing the others, “I guess that’s it for us. We’ll see you guys later.”

Wary because of Asuma’s reaction, Tenzo asked, “Can I see it?” Once he had it in his hands, he tilted the case so that the light from the tv would illuminate the back cover. “Oh, my god. You want to _watch_ this?”

“Seriously, if you want out, just say so,” Genma shrugged. “It’s pretty brutal, so no shame. See? We didn’t even crack a joke at Asuma this time around.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Brutal? From you? I think it’s safe to pass on this one.”

“You guys suck,” Anko complained. “What’s wrong with a little horror?”

“I’m a romance guy,” Kakashi explained. “Horror isn’t in my wheelhouse. Speaking of which, Guy, you should probably head out, too. Trust me on this one.”

The trio stepped out into the crisp night air, leaving Genma and Anko to their film. Guy set off to the left, whereas Kakashi and Tenzo turned right after exchanging their farewells. Once they rounded the corner off of Genma’s street, Tenzo smirked. “You think they’ll actually watch the movie?”

“No idea. Either way, it won’t help whatever weird thing they have going on right now.”

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks. You know, for doing what I asked.”

“Yeah, well, I think he got the hint.” Kakashi hummed. “Besides, he’s not the one going home with you.”

“Oh, and you are?” Tenzo countered, making sure to keep his voice low and quiet.

“I’d planned on it. Well, you going home with me, I mean. You see, I have this brand-new bed that needs to be broken in.” Thankfully, Tenzo laughed at the comment.

“Is that a yes?”

“Sure. It’s a yes.”

Pleased, Kakashi smiled like a fool as they continued their journey. While the memory of what happened in Grass country had given him quite a bit to work with, he was thrilled to make good on his promise that it wasn’t just a one-time-thing. It was torture to keep his hands to himself as they walked, but he didn’t have a choice; there was no way to know if they were being watched. The only safe space would be inside his new apartment. Already, he decided it was well worth the investment.

After closing the door behind them and checking to be sure that it was locked, Kakashi grabbed a very surprised Tenzo by the front of his teeshirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, despite still wearing his mask. He’d been holding back all night, and his eagerness manifested in some slight incoordination. Tenzo chuckled as he pulled back, his fingers dragging the fabric down off of Kakahsi’s face.

“I think you forgot something.”

As he spoke the last syllable, Kakashi’s mouth was on his once more, this time moving more freely. Kakashi’s teeth sank down to worry his lower lip, drawing out a yelp from his partner, which ended in a moan. When Tenzo parted his lips, he allowed his tongue to slip past, teasing the other man’s mouth. With a swift tug, Kakashi’s hitai-ate clattered to the wooden floor, and Tenzo’s hands were knotted in his messy hair. Tangled together as they were, it took a few fumbling steps before Kakashi had Tenzo between his body and the wall.

Kakashi’s calloused hand slid underneath the hem of Tenzo’s shirt, and when he held him by the hip, the pressure was purely skin-on-skin. Playfully, Tenzo fought back, enough to make Kakashi resist but not nearly enough for his partner to think that he was serious. Their lips parted, and mismatched eyes glinted wolfishly down at him, sending an exhilarating chill down his spine. It seemed like his senpai wanted the upper hand this time. If he did, he was going to have to work for it.

Strong hands pushed back against Kakashi’s shoulders, and he stumbled a few steps into the hallway before Tenzo was on him. His kouhai captured his earlobe between his teeth before growling, “Why are we still out here?”

The floorplan remained unfamiliar terrain, tripped over and crashed into as they moved to the bedroom, stripping articles of clothing off one another at the same time. Kakashi’s back collided with the new mattress, and Tenzo moved in before he could get back up. Long fingers swiftly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off before tossing them out of the way. Hands on either side of Kakashi’s hips, Tenzo leaned down and teased the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Bites were soothed by kisses or licks as, inch by inch, Tenzo made his way upward.

When he stopped, Kakashi shuddered, opening his eyes. His kouhai dug around in his bedside drawer to no avail. “Try the other one,” he suggested, repositioning himself on the bed while they had a moment. Tenzo did as he was told, rummaging through the random contents. “Got it,” he declared before placing the necessary elements on the bedside table for later use. That was one thing they wouldn’t have to stop to get. He climbed onto the bed and leaned down over his senpai, lips just a hair’s breadth apart in what he considered a sensual moment. Kakashi, it appeared, had other plans.

With hands and thighs working against him, Tenzo found himself flipped on his back while Kakashi straddled his lower abdomen. Pale hands pressed his shoulders into the mattress, and the two were lost in a passionate kiss until Tenzo grew impatient. “Stop being a tease.” The words rumbled in his chest, sending an electric shock through the other man.

In a tortuous moment, Kakashi’s body weight left him, just long enough to undo the button and zipper on Tenzo’s pants. Captivated, he couldn’t help but watch as Kakashi bit down on the fabric and drug it down past his hips. His teeth grazed the newly-exposed flesh as he went, but he decided that he wasn’t making enough progress. Giving in, he used his hands to finish the work before smirking at the naked man on his bed.

Iruka didn’t have a damned clue what he was missing.

Kakashi took his time as he moved back up Tenzo’s body. Every so often, he’d pause and bite down, causing a groan and a jerk from Tenzo each time. He’d soothe the area before progressing, intent on leaving his mark all over this man. His hip, his chest, his neck, his shoulder. He could have gone on like this the entire night, but an impatient whine close to his ear distracted him from the current task. “Kakashi, hurry it up.”

As though to make a point, Kakashi nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, satisfied with the way Tenzo squirmed beneath him. Tenzo placed his hands on Kakashi’s hips with every intent of flipping him, but Kakashi swatted him away. “No. You got to have your fun.”

“Yes, because _someone_ was taking too damned long.” His sentence ended in a gasp when Kakashi reached behind himself and took him in his hand, dragging his palm lazily up and down.

“Maa, where’s my sweet, patient Tenzo? You worry too much. Just relax.”

With a look of displeasure, Tenzo shifted on the mattress to make himself more comfortable, taking Kakashi with him when he scooted further up, much to the other man’s amusement. Once he was settled, Kakashi moved lower until his knees rested on either side of Tenzo’s thighs. His tongue darted across his lips before dragging slowly up his shaft. Rewarded with a moan, he repeated the motion before taking him in to his mouth, working his hand where he couldn’t.

Tenzo bucked his hips involuntarily. Kakashi slowed his ministrations to an agonizing pace, lingering for a moment before beginning again. Unwilling to suffer a second time, Tenzo wrapped his fingers in the silver hair, using it to move Kakashi’s head to the best of his ability. For the moment, it was easier to placate him.

When Tenzo’s groans became louder and his thrusts more erratic, Kakashi fought against his hands and lifted himself, giving one more tantalizing lick before crawling up between his thighs. Those large eyes were filled with lust, threatening to drown him. God, how he wanted to. He supported himself with one hand as he reached out to the bedside table, fingers just managing to grab hold of the necessities.

The entire time, he was watched; yet, he refused to give Tenzo the satisfaction of acknowledging it. The corner of his mouth curved upward, just above his beauty mark, as he covered the fingers of his right hand in lubricant. Cautiously, he pressed the first digit inside, teasing Tenzo’s inner thigh to keep him relaxed. With how uptight his kouhai was most, if not all, of the time, he was pleasantly surprised when he was far less resistant than anticipated. When he added the second, his back arched off the bed and his head fell back. Devilishly, Kakashi pressed down a second time, reveling in the strangled moan that caught in Tenzo’s chest.

Three fingers, and Kakashi began to cross them, doing his best to keep Tenzo relaxed. His partner gasped when he removed his fingers, but he needed the extra dexterity to tear open the foil package. With deft fingers, he wasted no time in rolling down the condom and coating himself in lubricant, perhaps too generously. He took as much time as Tenzo needed, slowly pushing himself deeper. It tore at his self-control, but somehow, he held on until Tenzo muffled a moan of pleasure in his shoulder.

He’d taken long enough already. With Tenzo right where he wanted him, Kakashi crashed his hips into the younger man’s, causing him to cry out so loudly that deeper color rushed into his cheeks. He was clearly worried about the neighbors. Enjoying his reaction, Kakashi repeated the motion several times, watching as Tenzo’s jaw set itself to keep from making further noise. At this point, Kakashi knew he wouldn’t last long; why not torment his kouhai while he was at it?

Kakashi’s hand wrapped around his base, stroking him in time with his rapid thrusts. Tenzo’s hands grabbed desperately at the sheets, and, despite his best efforts, Kakashi caused him to shout, just like he wanted. Tenzo balled his hand into a fist and bit down on a knuckle, unwilling to let it happen again.

The look of desperation and desire on Tenzo’s face made Kakashi let himself go, moving his hips and hand with reckless abandon. Tenzo’s moans of pleasure and release barely registered in his mind as his body reached its own, his hips moving of their own accord as he stumbled down from his high. It was several seconds before he felt stable enough to move, and he managed to pull out and collapse before his limbs gave out on him.

“Damn,” Tenzo sighed. Any response Kakashi made was muffled by the pillow he had pressed his face into. Tenzo reached over and moved his head to the side, a little worried that he might suffocate in his current, blurred state.

“We need to clean up,” Kakashi repeated, now that Tenzo could hear him clearly.

“We need to shower,” Tenzo corrected.

“Just so we can get dirty again?”

Tenzo propped himself up on one forearm so that he could look down at Kakashi. “Really?” he asked incredulously.

“Shit. Give me a little while, and sure.”

“Kakashi, we need sleep.”

“And we will. But, remember, we don’t have practice tomorrow, or training, or a mission. Not even the hokage himself could drag me out of this bed. In fact, I think this is where we should spend all day tomorrow.”

With a roll of his eyes, Tenzo placed a hand on the side of Kakashi’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Shower,” he insisted.

“Shower _sex_?”

“Shower. We’ll have to see about that last part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rule #  
> 30\. There must be three individuals on a committee to pick the movies for movie night. One is too much power, and two leads to conspiracy and psychological warfare.  
> 31\. Save horror movie nights for those times when Asuma Sarutobi is out of the village or on a mission.


End file.
